Bureau of Paranormal Research
The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (the B.P.R.D. or BPRD) are an organization in charge for protecting the Nation and the world from occult, paranormal and the supernatural. Their main purpose is to maintain the secrecy of supernatural people and events at all cost and expenses in the Republic. They have a wide arrangements of Illusionist and Wipers, and politicians under their department to hide the existence of the Spirit World. It maintains the services of several supernatural persons called Evolves, of human with the evolution genes that are recruited and trained by SIN Centra to fight and combat against Witches, Vampires, CORPS and Ghost, and keep the balance and harmony of Earth and the Spirit World. They are neither affiliated with the forces of Light or Dark, and are forces of Humans who seek to ensure balance between the two powers. They were originally called the "Guardians". Members * Dr. Roderick Demivore: The Unit's Team Lead Captain and Security. He has psionic forensic abilities that often helps team investigations. * Agent Seho: Skilled marksman and melee combat. He's the OP Field Captain, and has the ability of Marked Awareness to see his entire teammates. * Robin Hanta: The Witch Hunter. He's the team's Team Carry, and marksmen. * Agent Nina Teo: Skilled marksman and psychometric. She's the Jungler, and has the ability to Phase & Cloak. * Miles Vincente Matisse: The leading member of the BPR and new recruit. He's the Lead Support with his ability to phase, cloak and use telekinesis and clairvoyance. * Tsia Sia is a side character that shows up in Masquerade and Cirque with Papermancy. * Teo Vaqueiro Immortal who is called upon to take upon heavy challenges that could endanger the world. Team Carry. * CEO Cecilia Kate Marchette is the lead director of the BPR. She is the only one with the Overmind ability to negate all psionic powers. She has been secretly recruiting Evolves to hunt down other Evolves, Witches and Vampires. She turns out to be Lady Gaokiuge in disguise. Unit Positions * OP Captain: Operational Captain that makes many executive decisions on the missions. They are verse in many ranges of fields, from Artillery, Psionic abilities or even to Magi. * Team Carry: Team Carry are the lethal force of the unit. They are often engaging in long range or melee combat, thus earning their title as Team Carry, carrying the teams to mission accomplishments. * Tanks: Tanks are to soak up the damages, provide defense and medical assistance to the team units and clean-up, the act of cleaning up any evidence, witness or potentials from escaping. * Support: Often unit with Psionics that supports teams in combat and investigations. * ADC: The backup of the Team Carry and the Sharpshooter. They are called the ADC (Attack Damage Carry), because of long range lethal weapons to disable unites from afar. * Jungler: Field scouting and reconnaissance of the unit. They often use Evolves with Cloaking and Phasing abilities. * Security: The communications between Units and Helicopters and Escape Routes. They provide clean-up assistance too, but mainly in witness clean-up. Chapters The organization itself was created to patrol and regulate the Underworld, and it's secret establishment was formed by a British missionaries in the 1800's in combating the dark arts. It has then since gained prominence during the World Wars against the Nazi and Japanese Occupation. In the 20th century, Zombie Virus Outbreaks began in secretive secluded villages, giving great funds to the BPR and during the Indochina War. By the 21st century, a series of Vampire War outbreaks into the city night, forcing the BPR to take action. Sanguine The story follows Miles, a French national who is recruited at the age of 19 to hunt Vampires during the Red War. During an investigation of a brutal murder scene at a pier. He follows the story line and exposes the Vampire Cult from their hiding, and ending the Vampire gang war, thus essentially leaving the cult into anarchy, and an unlikely alliance with a secret coven. Virus A virus outbreak from the former city of Vienca is leaked into City of Sirens, and the BPR is called upon to contain the virus. Many horrendous experiments are found, developing many of the BPR's staff. After several hours of locating an important vaccine, they finally leave the abandoned city, scarred from the horrors they faced within. CORPS is introduced, and is found to have experimented with captured Vampires and using their genetics in biological warfare. Masquerade New members are recruited. With his team and the introduction of Robin Hanta, they begin an operational scourge on Witches, as Miles begin to ask questions where many of the Witches (Evolves) they capture go to, to later find out that most of them are sold off to be used as experiments in CORPS, causing internal problems within the BPR. Many are then forced to resign, but are then quickly captured and sold off to the Institute for asking too many questions. Cirque Miles escapes from being captured, and hides in the Undercity and begins to work with defectors. Miles contacts the Puritans to take down the BPR, with the League of Strangers full of witches, evolves and vampires. The story focuses on the identity of Boss and a growing interest with Isa Samsara. This sets off the Crusade of the Sacred. They later reveal the true identity of the CEO of the BPR, who has been mind controlling many of the head staffs. After the overthrow of the CEO, BPR is left in ruins, and decided to rebuild the entire infrastructure of BPR, with Roderick Demivore as the new leader of the BPR.Category:Factions Category:BPR Category:Spirit World